


Run

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam exhausts himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

Sam goes out for a run every evening. Ten miles, usually, sometimes fifteen. 'Evening' is flexible, too; if he's been up till morning for a hunt, he'll go for a run in the morning. Then a shower, then fall face-first into bed beside Dean.

Dean won't complain. Anything that keeps Sam from having the same nightmares that still plague Dean, years after hell, is fine by Dean.


End file.
